fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Donnel/Supports
With Male Avatar C Support B Support A Support With Female Avatar C Support B Support A Support S Support With Lissa C Support *'Lissa: '''Ah ha! I've been looking for you, Donny. *'Donnel: Huh? Did you need me for something, Yer Gracefulship? *'Lissa: '''No titles! We've talked about this before. I want you to think of me as an older sister. *'Donnel: 'I know, Yer Worshipful...er, Miss Lissa. But it just feels so darn weird! *'Lissa: 'Well, get used to it. You're one of a precious few allies younger than me, you know? I have to milk this! Anyway, feel free to come ask for my help aaaaaanytime! *'Donnel: 'But yer the princess of Ylisse, Miss Lissa! *'Lissa: 'Then consider it a royal order. ...And drop the "miss" stuff! *'Donnel: 'Y-yes, ma'am! *'Lissa: ...Well, I suppose that'll do for now. Hee, this is great! I always wanted a little brother to order around! *'Donnel: '''Gosh! I'm honored, I guess. *'Lissa: Now, what can your big sis do for you? Anything at all, just say the word. *'Donnel: '''Er... I'm frightful sorry to dash your hopes'n all, but I can't think'a nothin' right now. L-lemme work on it. Bye! *'Lissa: 'Wha? Hey! Get back here! B Support *'Lissa: 'Looks like it's the two of us on provisioning duty today! What should we hunt for? Mushrooms? Wild herbs? Ooh, maybe berries? *'Donnel: 'That all sounds tasty, but fightin' a war takes stouter stuff'n that. I vote for game! *'Lissa: 'So, er, meat. From animals. Riiight... Guess we need to hunt some, then. Er, let's see... *'Donnel: 'Don't fret it none. I laid a half dozen traps yesterday just in case. Just follow me, Lissa! *'Lissa: 'Whoa, look! Two rabbits and a boar! The traps really worked! *'Donnel: 'Good thing, too. Now I ain't gotta worry 'bout you wanderin' around in the woods. *'Lissa: 'I'm amazed, Donny. Where'd you learn how to hunt like this? *'Donnel: 'From my pa, at first. Past that, I just kinda picked it up on my own. *'Lissa: 'Wow. No matter where you are, you'll never lack for food. *'Donnel: 'From yer lips to Naga's ears! 'Sides, I couldn't see my dream through if I weren't able to get on anywheres. *'Lissa: 'What dream is that? *'Donnel: 'To travel the world lookin' for the secret to this stone my pa gave me. Was his dream, too, back before... Well, when he was still alive. ...So I'm fixin' to do it for him. *'Lissa: 'That's wonderful, Donny. You make me want to really knuckle down and buckle down on my own dream. *'Donnel: 'You got a dream, Lissa? *'Lissa: 'Hey! Why do you sound so surprised? *'Donnel: 'Wh-what?! Naw, I didn't mean it that way at all! *'Lissa: 'My dream is to become a true lady like my sister, Emmeryn. *'Donnel: 'Well, I reckon you'll get there eventually. *'Lissa: '...Eventually? *'Donnel: 'Er, real soon, I mean! Like tomorrow! I knows ya will! Gosh, I can see it now. I bet you'll be the prettiest lady of 'em all! Wearin' big dresses and dancin' in circles at them fancy balls... *'Lissa: 'You really think so? *'Donnel: 'Heck, I know so! Prettiest lady in the whole dang world, see if you ain't! *'Lissa: 'Heh heh. Thanks, Donny. A Support *'Lissa: 'Settle down and take a seat. Professor Lissa is now instructing. *'Donnel: 'Er, if I'm gonna be learnin', I'd rather it was Sir Chrom teachin' me to fight proper. I don't mean no offense, Lissa, but- *'Lissa: 'Tut tut! No talking! ...And it's PROFESSOR Lissa! All right now, class. Open your texts to page 84. *'Donnel: 'Er, beggin' your pardon, Professor, but that constellation's the Wyvern, not the Dragon. *'Lissa: '...What? *'Donnel: 'Yes, ma'am. And that bright star ain't Arthentine, it's Tryffin. *'Lissa: 'Rgh, fine! This astronomy lesson is OVER! Just...read the book quietly to yourself! *'Donnel: 'Aw, Lissa! Wait, I didn't... Dang it all. Why'd I have to go openin' my fool mouth? *'Lissa: 'That little know-it-all! Pigs'll fly before I offer to teach HIM again! ...Gyaaaaaah! Oh, darn it! I twisted my ankle! Aw, why did I have to storm off so far from camp? I...I could die out here! I'm gonna be eaten by a bear or a lumberjack or something! *'Donnel: 'Lissa? Miss Lissa, can you hear me? Where are ya, Lissa? *'Lissa: 'D-Donny?! Over here! I'm here, Donny! *'Donnel: 'Oh, thank goodness. I was worried ya... Huh? What's up with yer leg, Lissa? *'Lissa: 'I sort of...twisted my ankle... *'Donnel: 'Lemme have a look at that... Pig slop! There ain't no "sort of" about it. Ya done sprained it bad. Here, hop on m'back. *'Lissa: 'What? You don't have to... *'Donnel: 'Just hurry up and climb on! ...Er, please. There's talk'a bandits showin' up all over these parts, so we best skedaddle. *'Lissa: 'A-all right. *'Donnel: ...Hup! All right, you hang on now! I'll have us back in two shakes. *'Lissa: '''S-say, Donny? Were you out looking for me this whole time? ...I'm so sorry. I make a pretty terrible older sister. *'Donnel: Aw, that ain't true at all, Lissa. I'm just happy ya care about me. Yer always so nice to me and all... *'Lissa: '''Heh... I'd say the same thing for you, Donny. S Support With Sully C Support *'Sully: 'Rraaagh! *'Soldier: 'I yield! I yield! M-mercy! *'Donnel: 'She's just like one of them knights out'a the stories Ma used to tell! I'm jealous somethin' fierce... *'Sully: 'I'm not LIKE a knight, kid. I AM a knight. *'Donnel: 'Urk! Ya heard me then, did ya? *'Sully: 'Half the camp hears your every thought! You're not exactly subtle. *'Donnel: 'B-beggin' your pardon, Sir Ma'am! I didn't mean nothin' by it. So, uh, do ya think maybe you could tell me what bein' a knight's like? *'Sully: 'As long as you promise to stop calling me "Sir Ma'am." Why are you asking, anyway? Thinking of becoming a knight? *'Donnel: 'Oh, gosh, no! It's just that knights and such is the stuff'a legend to me. Ain't never seen one back on the farm, and now here you are, and... Well, I reckon I'm curious, is all. *'Sully: 'Curious to see how close I am to your storybook version? *'Donnel: 'I ain't tryin' to impose on ya. If it's a big ol' hassle, just say so. *'Sully: 'It's fine. Come find me at dinner. We can talk there. *'Donnel: 'Thank you, Sir Ma... Er, Sully! That's mighty kind of ya! B Support *'Donnel: 'Thanks again for before, Sully. Mighty kind of ya to take the time. *'Sully: 'What, our chat about knights? I'm just glad someone actually cares. *'Donnel: 'Ya mean that? 'Cause I'd sure love to hear more, if ya don't mind none. *'Sully: 'Oh, come on. It couldn't have been that interesting. *'Donnel: 'I reckon not to you, but it's a whole new world to me! *'Sully: 'Hmm... All right, then. Let's barter. *'Donnel: 'Barter? Ah, shucks, Sully. I ain't got nothin' to offer. 'Less you wanna take an IOU on a couple'a piglets... *'Sully: 'I don't want your livestock, Donny. I want your stories. *'Donnel: 'You want me to tell ya 'bout life back on the pig farm? Well, it ain't like I mind talkin', but farm life's dull as rocks. *'Sully: 'To you? Sure. But to me, it's probably going to be fascinating. I grew up in a damn castle, remember? I'm curious how you farm folk live. *'Donnel: 'Well, I reckon I owe ya a tale or two. What say I come find ya at dinner? *'Sully: 'I reckon that sounds great. *'Donnel: 'Hey! Ya sound just like me! A Support *'Sully: 'Heya, Donny. Thanks for the wild stories the other night. *'Donnel: 'Ya mean like the one 'bout the greased-pig run? Why, sure! Farmin' ain't as glamorous as knightin', but I s'pose we have our laughs. *'Sully: 'I'd never have guessed how much fun I missed out on as a city girl. *'Donnel: 'I wouldn't be too eager to trade lives if I was you. *'Sully: 'Hmm? *'Donnel: 'Well, I hate to spoil the fun, but there's lots on the farm what ain't a hoot. Stories I told only covered the good times. There's plenty what ruin a year's crop. Flood, drought, raiders... Plus, we lose pigs to sickness darn near every season. Yessir, the farmin' life's a hard one, and no denyin'. *'Sully: 'I'm sure you're right, but knighthood's no bed of rose, either. Sure, it's glamorous, but there's politics and backstabbing behind the scenes. And you've got to follow the orders you're given, even when they're stupid. Believe me, farmers aren't the only ones with troubles. *'Donnel: 'So you was just cherry-pickin' the good stories too, eh? *'Sully: 'Maybe we should sit down and swap horror stories next time. *'Donnel: 'I don't much go in for scary talk. Ain't got the stomach for it. *'Sully: 'No, not literal horror stories. ...Just the less-happy ones. You can't understand someone's world until you know both sides of it. *'Donnel: 'I reckon yer right about that... All right, then. It's a deal! S Support With Stahl C Support *'Donnel: 'Mmm... Hmm... Aw, pig plop! This is all mumbo jumbo to me! *'Stahl: 'Are you trying to read that magic scroll? Good gods, Donny. Here now, take a break and have a soothing cup of nettle tea. It's a little bitter, but it'll settle your nerves if you can keep it down. *'Donnel: 'Thank ya kindly, Stahl. *'Stahl: 'Think nothing of it. And once you're calm, THEN start thinking about what kind of soldier you want to be. *'Donnel: 'How'd ya know that's what I was doin'? I ain't said nothin' about it to ya. *'Stahl: 'This morning you were picking locks, then you were practicing archery. Now I find you attempting to decipher a scroll to "smite thine enemies with fire". Either you're incredibly bored, or you aren't satisfied with your current role. *'Donnel: 'Welp, I s'pose the cat's outta the bag now... Hey, Stahl. Yer pretty clever. What do ya reckon I should do? *'Stahl: 'Well, I don't know anything about tomes or magic staves... But I'm a keen student of weapons, especially sharp ones. You could do what I did and watch the experienced sellswords and knights. *'Donnel: 'And then I could learn what weapon might work best for me! Gosh, that's a dilly of an idea! *'Stahl: 'But remember, it's not enough to just pick a weapon you like. You need training and- Did he just leave? Good heavens, he's an eager one, isn't he? B Support *'Donnel: 'Howdy, Stahl! Just the gentleman I was hopin' to run into. *'Stahl: Do you have a question? *'Donnel: '''Could you...go over yonder? ...No, just a little bit farther. *'Stahl: Are you trying to make me fall into that pit trap you dug? *'Donnel: '''Aw, donkey bottoms! I ain't never gonna get the hang of this. *'Stahl: 'Easy, Donny. Don't look so glum. You still have time to learn. *'Donnel: 'But I done tried so many different things, and I'm useless at all of 'em! I just wanna find one thing I'm better at than everyone else. Thought it might be booby traps, but shuck my corn if that's the case now... *'Stahl: 'Trying to be better than everyone is an ambitious goal that few ever achieve. Take me for example. Average strength, skills, and looks. Nothing stands out. Compared to everyone else in the Shepherds, I'm as dull as can be. *'Donnel: 'Aw, Stahl, that ain't true! ...Well, maybe it's a bit true. *'Stahl: 'The point is, Donny, I still have a role. We can't all be the best at something, but we CAN all provide a unique blend of skills. *'Donnel: 'So we're the best...at bein' ourselves? Reckon that ain't much of anythin'. *'Stahl: 'Just keep practicing what you know, and take care of yourself on the battlefield. Talents will come to light when you least expect them. *'Donnel: 'Well, if ya say so... A Support *'Stahl: 'With every battle, the enemy grows more numerous and deadly... *'Donnel: 'Ain't that the truth! Sure am glad we got Avatar plottin' strategy for us. He's/She's awful good at gettin' the most outta this here army. *'Stahl: 'Ah, so you've noticed. *'Donnel: 'Sure have! With Avatar at the helm, everything's easy! We just gotta carry out orders as best we can. *'Stahl: 'And the battle is not won by those who are best at one thing, is it? It takes all of us working in unison to achieve victory. Of course, we must take the time to hone and improve our skills... But in the end, how we fight as a group determines if we shall prevail. *'Donnel: 'Gosh, Stahl! When you put it like that, it makes me sound pretty important. *'Stahl: That's because you are! Now then, I think it's time for our midday meal. Shall we go to- ...Waaah! *'Donnel: '''Yee-haw! Looks like I'm better at trap settin' than you are at trap spottin'! Gosh, but you sure looked funny when that fake floor collapsed under yer feet! *'Stahl: Yes, that was...very clever. Now get me out of here! With Miriel C Support *'Donnel: '''Say, Miriel? Do ya have a minute? *'Miriel: '...... *'Donnel: 'Er, Miriel? *'Miriel: ...... *'Donnel: '''Hey! Miriel! *'Miriel: Gwaugh?! What is it? Why are you shouting? *'Donnel: '''I tried gettin' yer attention, but you was off in yer own world. *'Miriel: 'Yes. When I read, I often immerse myself in it to the exclusion of all else. *'Donnel: 'Seems like yer always readin', Miriel. *'Miriel: 'I strive to utilize my time efficaciously. What free time I have, I spend reading. *'Donnel: 'I reckon ya must'a studied a whole bunch by now, huh? *'Miriel: 'I cannot say whether the breadth of my scholarship constitues "a bunch." But I have studied more than the average person, that much is incontrovertible. *'Donnel: 'In that case, I got a favor I wanna ask ya for... Miriel, will ya teach me? *'Miriel: 'Teach you what? *'Donnel: 'Er, I dunno. Math and science and all that kinda stuff, I guess. *'Miriel: 'Why? *'Donnel: 'If I learn my subjects now, I'll be able to help my village when the war's done. We got no school back home, so there ain't no one knows about book learnin'. *'Miriel: 'I can instruct you in the basic theories of the usual courses. You may, however, find none of it to be of immediate practical use. *'Donnel: 'Well, so long as I know the theory, I can always think up ways to use it. *'Miriel: 'Are you literate? *'Donnel: 'Ol' Goatkeep Gran knew her letters. She taught me how to read all right. *'Miriel: 'I cannot instruct you beyond the bounds of my own ken, but I will attempt the basics. *'Donnel: 'Well, much obliged then, Miriel! *'Miriel: 'Be forewarned - I am not easy on my pupils. *'Donnel: 'I wouldn't want ya to be! B Support *'Miriel: '...Let us conclude today's lesson here. *'Donnel: 'Whew! Good. I'm beat. *'Miriel: 'Unsurprising. We covered material of exceptional complexity today. But that is not to say these lessons have been entirely free of surprises. *'Donnel: 'Oh? Like what? *'Miriel: 'For one, the voracity with which you attack your studies is remarkable. I acceded to your request for tutelage with the expectation you would lose interest. Yet here you are, having already mastered some of the more difficult concepts. *'Donnel: 'Aw, shucks. I'm barely keepin' up! And I ain't sure I got a perfect grasp on it, neither. *'Miriel: 'Even an imperfect grasp, in conjunction with a diligent attitude, is sufficient to advance. Often a nuanced, intuitive understanding is something that develops organically. *'Donnel: 'Er, if you say so, Miriel. *'Miriel: 'Given this rate of acquisition, you might... *'Donnel: 'Hmm? You say somethin'? *'Miriel: 'Nothing of import. Now then, class is dismissed. Be certain to review the material before our next lesson. *'Donnel: 'Yes, ma'am! A Support *'Miriel: 'I finished grading your examination. *'Donnel: 'How'd I do? *'Miriel: 'A perfect score. Exemplary work. *'Donnel: 'Yee-haw! *'Miriel: 'That concludes a canvass of the primary precepts of academic study. My lessons end here. *'Donnel: 'They do? Gosh, I think I'm gonna miss 'em. *'Miriel: 'But there is no end to learning. From today hence, you will be navigating the sea of knowledge by your own sextant. *'Donnel: 'All by m'self, huh? *'Miriel: 'Worry not. To extrapolate from the present data, you possess considerable aptitude. Continue to apply yourself, and you will find ample success in any academic pursuits. *'Donnel: 'But I'd still rather be sailin' them seas with you, Miriel. *'Miriel: 'I must recommend against such a joint venture. *'Donnel: 'Why do ya say that? *'Miriel: 'Empirical data shows that no previous attempt at such a partnership has survived. I have not always been without colleagues interested in collaborative investigation... Yet, ultimately, none were ever able to sustain the arrangement. *'Donnel: Well, why not? *'Miriel: '''According to them, I exhibit a tendency to press onward to new territory alone. Even I am aware that I tend to lose sight of all else when immersed in thought. As such, continuing my studies alone is the only natural conclusion. *'Donnel: That ain't true at all! *'Miriel: '''Hmm? *'Donnel: 'It's their own fault for not keepin' up! Just 'cause they got lazy don't mean you should have to study alone forever. *'Miriel: 'That is a fascinating theory. *'Donnel: 'Let me join ya, Miriel. I'll do all I can to keep up! You said yourself I had been makin' progress faster'n you thought! *'Miriel: 'To use a metaphor, the path ahead is steeper still, and the footing unsure. There will be times I am unable to point the way. Are you certain you want this? *'Donnel: 'Well all that sailin' talk had me nervous, but I'm a mountain boy. Climbin'? Now THAT I can do! S Support With Kellam C Support *'Kellam: '*Cough* *'Donnel: 'WAH! Gosh, Kellam, you 'bout near killed me just now! Where the heck'd ya come from?! *'Kellam: 'You're planting bilberry bushes, aren't you? They're my favorite crop. You know, if you mix the soil with clover and pig dung, the berries get extra juicy. *'Donnel: 'Shuck my corn! I never knew you was a farmer! *'Kellam: 'Well, my father tilled the soil, but my brothers and I helped out in the fields. If you want, I could help you out, too. *'Donnel: 'That's a mighty kind offer, Kellam! I'd surely 'preciate it! I'm plantin' the bushes in pots so's I can move 'em about, but there's just so many... Folks think berry pickin's a doddle, but they're dead wrong. *'Kellam: 'It's been a while since I mucked around in the soil. Truth is, I kind of miss it. *'Donnel: 'Well, I'm much obliged. You mind startin' on them pots in the stores tent? *'Kellam: 'Goodness, that's an awful lot of bilberry bushes! There must be...hundreds. *'Donnel: 'Seein' as how they're so popular, I wanted to make sure I had enough for everyone. *'Kellam: '*Sigh* Welp, guess I'd better get to work... B Support *'Donnel: 'What'n blazes am I gonna do now? *'Kellam: 'What's wrong, Donnel? *'Donnel: 'It's my plants - they ain't exactly thrivin'. Look how droopy and yeller they are! Sure wish I knew why it was. S'pose they might need more sun... *'Kellam: 'But why would only these plants here be affected? Those others seem fine. *'Donnel: 'A'yup. It's a real head-scratcher. *scratch, scratch* Gosh darn it! I water 'em every day and talk to 'em each evenin'! Heck, I even tried singin'! *'Kellam: 'Perhaps they're not getting enough nutrients? A problem with the soil? *'Donnel: 'Well, now that you mention it... When we all rushed out to meet the last attack, some'a them pots got knocked over. I righted 'em as fast I could and grabbed some earth to replace the soil what spilled. *'Kellam: 'Ah! Perhaps the earth you added doesn't suit the plants? *'Donnel: 'But how am I gonna replace it? If what you say is right, then the dirt 'round these parts ain't no good. *'Kellam: 'Well, we could skim a bit of the good soil from each of the healthy pots. There must be hundreds of them in the stores, so there's plenty to go around. *'Donnel: 'Say now... That might just work! You're as clever as an old fox, Kellam! *'Kellam: 'Oh, I'm no smarter than the next man. I just spend a lot of time alone. It gives me plenty of opportunities to think. *'Donnel: 'Donkey dung! I'd wager you're the cleverest fella in all the Shepherds! *'Kellam: 'That's kind of you to say, but I very much doubt it. *'Donnel: 'I got a copper coin what says you is! A Support *'Kellam: 'Hello, Donnel. I heard through the grapevine that the bilberries ripened. Have you been serving them to everyone in camp? *'Donnel: 'With brown sugar and cream! Everyone loves 'em! I thought I had loads and loads, but everyone gobbled 'em up so fast... Land sakes! They was gone 'fore I knew it! *'Kellam: 'Well, that's great! *'Donnel: 'They made me promise to serve more once I had a new crop. You think them bushes there are ready? The berries are kinda red. *'Kellam: 'Well, hold on. Let me try one. ...Ptooie! Sorry, Donny. These boys need another few weeks at least. *'Donnel: 'All right then. S'pose I should cool my heels for a spell. I'm mighty glad I spoke to Kellam the Genius before collectin' 'em! *'Kellam: 'I told you, I'm not that clever. I just happen to- *'Donnel: 'I wish I had half yer brains! Remember them plants what was all droopy and dyin'? Well, I changed the soil like you said and got me a bumper crop! I wager coppers to pebbles your pa and ma miss havin' you around the farm. *'Kellam: 'Most days, they didn't know I was there. They never asked my opinion or anything. *'Donnel: Well, that's about the dumbest darn thing I ever done heard! *'Kellam: '''Gee, Donny. You're the first person who's ever appreciated my advice. *'Donnel: Who wouldn't 'preciate it? You got brains oozin' out yer ears! Say, you'll stick around to teach me more stuff, right? *'Kellam: '''Well, sure. I'll try to help however I can. But...isn't it strange I'm teaching you about farming and not fighting? *'Donnel: 'Heck no! I'm already plannin' for the peace to come! When these troubles are over, honest folk are gonna return to their farms. We need to be ready so we can bring life back to this here land! *'Kellam: 'Perhaps when the time comes, I could help with that. *'Donnel: 'You'd do that for me? Gosh, thanks, Kellam! *'Kellam: 'Then it's a deal. First, we finish this war... *'Donnel: 'Then we plant enough bilberries to make pies for everyone! With Maribelle C Support *'Maribelle: What careless lout elected to leave their belongings here?! *'Donnel:' Gosh, I'm sorry! That's my pack! *'Maribelle:' Well, I would ask that you be more careful in the future! In cases of emergency, this corridor is the escape route for the entire camp. *'Donnel:' I didn't know that, Maribelle. I'm real sorry. We didn't have anythin' like that on the farm. *'Maribelle:' Very well, then. I shall take it upon myself to instruct you. *'Donnel:' Huh? *'Maribelle:' We shall begin with the laws of Ylisse and the code of organizational regulations. You may borrow this book for now. I expect you to learn its contents front to back! *'Donnel:' Th-that's an awful thick tome, ain't it? *'Maribelle:' Justice is a weighty matter. *'Donnel:' And you want I should memorize this whole thing, ma'am? *'Maribelle:' Diligence is the noblest of the virtues, Donnel! Education elevates us. It separates us from the beasts of the field. Oh, and that volume was a gift from my father. I ask that you handle it with utmost care. *'Donnel:' O-oh, yes, ma'am! I'll be real careful! B Support *'Maribelle:' Good day, Donnel. How fare your pursuits in the learned arts? *'Donnel:' Great! In fact, I got it all good'n learned, so you can have this here book back. *'Maribelle:' Preposterous! Even I haven't yet committed the entire code to memory! *'Donnel:' I wouldn't lie to ya, ma'am! I just always been good at memorizin' stuff. Ma used to say 'cause my head was so empty, there was plenty'a room. *'Maribelle:' Then I suppose you won't object to my ask you a few questions... First, from chapter one: Which crimes fall under the auspices of Article IV, Section 3? *'Donnel:' ...And he shall be sentenced to no fewer'n one or greater'n ten years' imprisonment. ...'Lessun he give the goat back, that is. *'Maribelle:' Correct AND vertabim! ...Well, except for the awkward grammar. Have you really got the entire legal code memorized? *'Donnel:' Yes, ma'am! Spent every bit of free time I had on it, I did! *'Maribelle:' All on this one book? *'Donnel:' You said it was important to ya, so it'd be rude for me to sit on it! 'Sides, it's mighty nice of ya to teach me, so I owe it to ya to do my part. *'Maribelle:' I must confess, Donnel, I did not expect you to take to the task with such zeal. I fear that I underestimated you, and for that I apologize. I see now that you are a diamond in the rough. ...Very rough it's true, but a diamond nonetheless! I shall make it my cause to see you polished into a sparkling paragon of a gentleman! *'Donnel:' Oh, I dunno, ma'am. I ain't never been one for fancy clothes and silverware. Plus don't gentleman all wear masks and dance in circles and stuff? *'Maribelle:' This is not up for discussion! Now come with me! A Support *'Maribelle:' Hold the waist firm. Now, one step right and two steps left. Ouch! *'Donnel:' Gosh, I'm real sorry, ma'am! I don't mean to keep doin' that. *'Maribelle:' It seems that your good memory does not extend past books. Much to the chagrin of my aching foot. *'Donnel:' It ain't just that I don't know the moves. But when I'm dancin' with you Maribelle, I get...flustered, I guess. *'Maribelle:' Have you no decency, Donnel? A true gentleman must keep his feelings in check! Now you have me feeling self-conscious as well... *'Donnel:' I'm tryin' just as hard as I can, but I think any fella'd get distracted. You're all pretty 'n' lovely 'n' beautiful, Maribelle, and I'm just a smelly old- *'Maribelle:' That is quite enough! *'Donnel:' I don't mean to be inappropriate or nothin', Maribelle. But I know you don't want to hear junk like that from a pig slopper like me. *'Maribelle:' That's not true. ...Well, not precisely. You're earnest and dedicated in all you undertake, Donnel, and I respect that. *'Donnel:' You do? *'Maribelle:' Yes. And now that we're finished praising one another, shall we return to our lesson? *'Donnel:' Oh. So you sayin' all that was just another part of "high society learnin'"? *'Maribelle:' No, I spoke sincerely. But now, for whatever reason, I no longer feel self-conscious. *'Donnel:' Me neither! *'Maribelle:' I suppose frankly airing one's thoughts and feelings can be a...liberating thing. *'Donnel:' Now that's the real lesson! *'Maribelle:' Oh, no. You're not finished yet! With me, now, Donnel! One, two, three... One, two three.... S Support *'Donnel:' S-say, Miss Maribelle? I reckon I want ya to have this. *'Donnel:' If you think a ring with a fake stone will win me over, you're outta yer... Er, yer mad! *'Donnel:' The stone ain't real, but there's nothin' fake 'bout the way I love ya! *'Donnel:' Try again when you ain't such a hick... Er, once you make somethin' of yourself! *'Donnel:' ...... Aw, horsefeathers! What'n the heck am I doin' here? Maribelle'd never say yes to a darn pig slopper like me. *'Maribelle:' *Ahem* *'Donnel:' M-M-Maribelle?! How long have... Did ya...? *'Maribelle:' Your portrayal of me is quite the princess. I can't say I'm flattered. *'Donnel:' N-no, that... I didn't... *'Maribelle:' Let me see that ring. *'Donnel:' H-here, ma'am. *'Maribelle:' ...It's truly lovely. And you would give this to me? *'Donnel:' The stone ain't... I mean, it's a fake. *'Maribelle:' I'm not the sort to base her reply to a proposal on the ring's worth, Donny. *'Donnel:' Then does that mean yer gonna accept it? *'Maribelle:' Will you ask me again? Properly, and to my face? *'Donnel:' Course I will! *ahem* Miss Maribelle, will you do me the honor of bein' my wife? *'Maribelle:' Master Donnel, I would be delighted. *'Donnel:' Aw, shucks! *'Maribelle:' Donnel? One does not end a proposal by saying "aw, shucks." With Panne C Support B Support A Support S Support With Cordelia C Support *'Donnel: '''The sun is gold, them clouds is white! ♪ Land's far below, 'cause I'm in flight! ♪ *'Cordelia: I never thought to hear that song sung by a simple villager. *'Donnel: '''Hey, Cordelia! Reckon ya know that song too, huh? *'Cordelia: 'Any pegasus knight worth her wings knows that one, Donnel. But I had always thought it was nearly unknown outside the order. *'Donnel: 'A lady visited my village - donkey's years ago, it was - and taught me the words. I confess I don't really get what it's about, exactly... But it's a rousin' tune what makes me think of bravery and valiant derrin'-do! *'Cordelia: 'Well, it IS about bravery. It celebrates the exploits of one of history's greatest pegasus knights. *'Donnel: Well, ain't that somethin'? *'Cordelia: '''Yes. She lived back in the legendary times of the first exalt of Ylisse. She was his greatest knight and his most stalwart defender. She watched over him like the sun itself, swooping down to dispatch foes. The slow, heavy knights feared her aerial dance most of all. At night they huddled together and told tales of a death-dealing lance from the sky. *'Donnel:' Gosh! She sounds mighty impressive. *'Cordelia: Oh, she was. But she was more than just a warrior. She had the courage of a demon, yes, but the heart of an angel. They say the people loved her even more than she loved the exalt. In fact, for every foe she defeated, she won two more to her side with her charisma. *'Donnel: '''Golly! Tough as a badger, but charmin' as an old fox! Reckon I can see why they wrote such a fine song for her. *'Cordelia: 'They built statues, too - one of which still stands in the Ylissean capital. I could take you there to see it after the war, if you would like. *'Donnel: 'Ya bet yer gold teeth I would! It's a date, Cordelia! B Support *'Donnel: Cordelia, I was hopin' ya might spin me more yarns 'bout that pegasus knight. *'Cordelia: '''Heh. Seems like I piqued your curiosity. *'Donnel: Piqued it and pricked it, too! I think I'm fallin' in love with her! *'Cordelia: '''Well, keep this under your hat, but it's long been my dream to become just like her. I'm truly delighted that you're as interested in her life as I am! ...Although needless to say, I'm nowhere close to realizing my dream. They'd probably laugh me out of the Shepherds if they knew. *'Donnel: 'She must'a been mighty special if a gal as amazin' as you can't measure up. *'Cordelia: 'Oh, I'm not amazing, Donnel. I'm actually a very ordinary knight and woman. *'Donnel: 'Aw, donkey dung! You're amazin' in more ways than I could ever count! *'Cordelia: 'Stop that. You shouldn't try to flatter me - charming though it may be. *'Donnel: 'I ain't flatterin' ya, Cordelia! Cross my heart and hope to spit! And to prove it, I'm gonna start listin' 10 good things about ya every day! *'Cordelia: 'Er, every day? *'Donnel: 'Yep! Monday to Sunday, no days off! *'Cordelia: 'Well, this should be amusing. I wonder how long you'll last. *'Donnel: 'Oh, just you wait. I can do this for ages! A Support *'Donnel: 'Welp, let's see... Beautiful, kind, strong, wise... Um, beautiful... *'Cordelia: 'You said beautiful twice. Not to mention, you've listed all those other things before as well. *'Donnel: 'W-wait! I ain't done yet! Mmm...thinkin' hard... Mmmmnnn... Ya got a huge nose! *'Cordelia: '...That's not a compliment. *'Donnel: 'It ain't? *'Cordelia: 'Look, just admit that you've run out of good things to say about me. I'm still impressed you managed to keep it going for so long. I'm starting to think that perhaps I AM a little bit amazing! *'Donnel: I told ya that already! Loads'a times! Fact is, the more I get to know ya, the more amazin' I think ya are. *'Cordelia: '''Well, I've never been quite so flattered in my life, that's for sure. ...And as a little thank-you gift, I made you this. *'Donnel: What is it? A letter? *'Cordelia: '''We've been spending a lot of time together, and I've grown to know you quite well. So I drew up my own list, for you. *'Donnel: 'Gosh! That's a lot of writin'! ...Them's all my good points? *'Cordelia: 'Oh, no. Those are your faults. *'Donnel: '...Oh. Ain't quite what I was expectin', but... Hmmm... Yup. Okay, I see... Yikes, there's a second page... And a third?! *'Cordelia: 'Flattery is all well and good, but we must know our faults if we want to grow. So I made this list to help you, and I want you to do the same for me. Then I can fix my weaknesses and make myself a new pegasus knight of legend! *'Donnel: 'Well, if that's what ya want, I reckon I'll give it my best. But I've gotta warn ya, it ain't gonna be easy findin' fault with you! S Support *'Donnel: *Cough* Er, Cordelia? *'Cordelia: '''Yes, Donnel. What is it? *'Donnel: It's about that list ya asked me to make. The one about yer bad points? Well, I, er...thought up a couple'a things. *'Cordelia: '''Excellent! Come then, show them to me. ...Ah, yes, good. You have quite a lot. *'Donnel: 'Yeah, but actually... That ain't why I wanted to talk at ya. *'Cordelia: 'Oh? *'Donnel: 'What I'm really here for is to give ya this here ring. *'Cordelia: 'Oh. What's it for? *'Donnel: 'Well, I guess I'm hopin' you'll wear it. I've been spendin' a lot of time thinkin' about ya. Both good points and bad. And frankly, I ain't had much time lately to do anythin' else. *'Cordelia: '...Ah. I think I understand now. This is an engagement ring, isn't it? *'Donnel: 'Yep. *'Cordelia: 'Well, what a coincidence. I have something for you, too. *'Donnel: 'Ya do? *'Cordelia: 'Let me just grab it right... Oof! ...Here. *'Donnel: 'Creepin' carrots, this is heavy! How much paper ya use in this stack? *'Cordelia: 'I've spent a great deal of time listing your good and bad points. That's my final report. *'Donnel: 'Gosh! Ya came up with way more stuff than the last time... S'pose I got a whole mess'a things to fix this time, huh? *'Cordelia: 'Quite a few, yes. I don't believe in sugarcoating the truth, as you know. *'Donnel: 'Aw, horse pucky! What'n the heck was I thinkin'? I'm just some dumb farm boy what tried to marry a pegasus knight! *'Cordelia: 'Oh, dear. It seems I missed one of your faults. Here, give me that. I'll just write it in on the last page... "Comes to hasty conclusions." *'Donnel: '...Reckon I'm a hair confused. *'Cordelia: 'Oh, I already have "easily confused." It's back on page 19. But anyway, what makes you think I'm turning down your proposal? *'Donnel: 'Ain't it obvious? Look at this huge list of stuff about me what needs fixin'! *'Cordelia: 'When you were thinking of my faults and strengths, you fell in love with me. ...Right? Well, I think the same thing happened to me when I was making your lists. *'Donnel: 'And you started likin' me in spite'a all...THIS? *'Cordelia: 'I did indeed. And so, Donnel, yes. I accept your proposal. *'Donnel: 'Yeeeeee-haw! *'Cordelia: 'Of course, once we're married, we'll likely have to expand these lists a great deal. Getting to know you will be an adventure - I'll have to remember to sharpen my quill! *'Donnel: 'Er, yeah. An adventure! ...Definitely. Ha ha...yeargh. With Nowi C Support B Support A Support S Support With Tharja C Support B Support A Support S Support With Olivia C Support B Support A Support S Support With Cherche C Support B Support A Support S Support With Owain (Son) C Support B Support A Support With Inigo (Son) C Support B Support A Support With Brady (Son) C Support B Support A Support With Kjelle (Daughter) C Support B Support A Support With Severa (Daughter) C Support *'Severa: 'Hey! I think it's time for Daddy-Daughter Day! *'Donnel: 'Er...what? Why? *'Severa: 'Does a daughter NEED a reason to spend a little time with her father?! Most fathers would be beside themselves with joy at even being asked! Gawds! *'Donnel: 'Aw, yer right - guess I should count m'self lucky. So where ya wanna go? *'Severa: 'Into town! I spotted a whole line of shops with the CUTEST dresses... *'Donnel: 'Dresses, eh? Well, I reckon yer at that age... *'Severa: 'Age? Hee hee! In this timeline, you're not much older than I am, Daddy! *'Donnel: 'Hmm... No, I s'pose I'm not. *'Severa: 'I bet most people seeing us side by side would think we were brother and sister. *'Donnel: 'Hmm, yeah... Kind of an odd thought, now ya mention it. *'Severa: 'Odd? Is there something wrong with that? Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?! You'd rather be with Mother, wouldn't you? *'Donnel: 'Wha-?! N-not at all! Yer cuter'n a pig in slop! *'Severa: 'Aw, you mean it? Yay! That's so sweet! So okay! In town, there's this one dress I really, reeeally want! Would you hate me if I asked you to get it for me? Would Mother be mad? *'Donnel: 'I could never hate ya, Severa. And I'm sure yer ma won't mind. Yer our daughter, ya know? You can have whatever ya want! *'Severa: 'Oh, thank you, Daddy! I love you so much! *'Donnel: 'Aw, shucks! I love ya too, Severa. *'Severa: '(...Pffft. Too easy.) B Support *'Severa: 'Thanks again for all the shopping, Daddy! I felt like a total princess when you bought everything I asked for! *'Donnel: 'I reckon most royal houses couldn't afford to shop the way you just did... *'Severa: 'Daddy, are you listening? *'Donnel: 'What? Y-yes, dear, I'm listenin'. *'Severa: 'Good, good. So! I'd just looove to go on another shopping spree with you! I spotted the most precious little accessory shop in a town near here the other day! *'Donnel: 'Sorry, pun'kin, but I gotta say no. *'Severa: 'Huh? Why not? Did I do something wrong? Daddy, are you... Are you mad at me? *'Donnel: 'Don't go makin' puppy-dog eyes at me! No means no. We just bought ya plenty. *'Severa: 'FINE, then! I guess I'll just wear RAGS! ...GAWDS! *'Donnel: 'Gosh, talk about yer attitude changes! Now, look. I ain't sayin' I won't buy ya nothin' ever... *'Severa: 'Oooooh, you're not?! *'Donnel: 'I'm just sayin' yer gonna have to earn it. If ya help out around camp with chores and such, I'll treat ya to somethin' nice. *'Severa: 'EXCUSE me? What is this- my allowance?! I'm not a child! *'Donnel: 'No? Then stop actin' like one. This is for yer own good, Severa. A little hardship in yer youth builds character. *'Severa: 'I dealt with a LOT more than hardship back in the future, thank you! *'Donnel: 'Well, my decision's final. I ain't gonna just buy whatever ya like no more. If there's somethin' ya want, you'll have to work for it. *'Severa: 'FINE! Whatever! ...I'll do your stupid chores. But I expect some SERIOUS returns, is that clear?! *'Donnel: '*Sigh* I sure hope that character starts buildin' soon... A Support *'Severa: 'Apply the whetstone to the blade at an angle, and then... Gah, not again! That's the fifth one that broke! Nothing EVER goes right for me! *'Donnel: 'Er, Severa? Whatcha doin'? *'Severa: 'I'm sharpening these stupid weapons that won't stay sharp! Gawds! You told me to help out, right? So I'm helping. *'Donnel: '...And that pile of broken swords behind ya? *'Severa: 'It's not my fault they're defective! They all, like, fell apart and stuff! Sorry I'm not PERFECT at everything like Mother! Sorry I'm SO STUPID! I get it - I'm useless! You should just drown me in a sack... *'Donnel: 'Hey, hold yer horses now! I think yer overreact- *'Severa: 'I burn everything I try to cook... I just about beheaded a horse while chopping wood... I'm no help to anyone! I'm just a bunch of lame deadweight. You must've had high hopes, too, given Mother's history. I'm such a disappointment. *'Donnel: '...... *'Severa: '...Well? If you have something to say, just say it! *'Donnel: 'I ain't disappointed, Severa. I couldn't be happier that ya came back to us. *'Severa: 'Oh, please. Are you mocking me? Do you really think I'm that stupid? All my life, every time I mess something up, people compare me to Mother! And you're closer to her than anyone! I KNOW you think I don't measure up. *'Donnel: 'Yer your own woman, Severa. I wouldn't compare ya to anyone. Yer m'daughter and m'treasure, and I know yer ma feels the same. *'Severa: 'Wha-?! *'Donnel: 'I love ya, honey, and I'm behind ya no matter what. So hush up about bein' a disappointment! It makes me feel like a failure. *'Severa: 'What? No! Daddy, you didn't! *sniff* I'm sorry! I... I didn't... WAAAAAAAAAH... *'Donnel: 'Don't cry now. Ya been through a lot, I know, but it's all right now. I'm sorry how I said ya needed more hardship 'fore. I know it's been rough... But I'll do all I can to keep ya from ever sufferin' again. And hey - ya HAVE been doin' yer chores. So how's about that reward now? *'Severa: 'No. I don't need it. I don't need anything but you, Daddy! But if you die on me again, I'll never forgive you! *'Donnel: 'I ain't goin' nowhere this time, hon. Cross m'heart and hope to spit! With Gerome (Son) C Support B Support A Support With Yarne (Son) C Support B Support A Support With Laurent (Son) C Support *'Laurent: 'This is yours, I presume, Father? I found it lying on the ground. Do try to better secure your belongings in the future. *'Donnel: Heh, You sound just like yer ma, Laurent! *'Laurent: '''Naturally. She IS my mother. *'Donnel:' Well, sure, but still... You two're so alike, I sometimes wonder if ya inherited anythin' from me! *'Laurent: Don't be absurd, Father. Of course I did. *'''Donnel: Like what? *'Laurent: '''Like...the color of my hair. *'Donnel:' Er, well, that's true, but I reckon that ain't quite what I had in mind. Anythin' more meanin'ful? Maybe ya like to put pots on yer head and the like? *'Laurent: Hmm, no. My bearing in that respect is profoundly normal. Very much to my relief, if I might be perfectly frank. *'''Donnel: See, that's what I mean. Yer always so serious and uptight. You could stand to loosen up a bit, maybe act a bit more yer age. *'Laurent: '''We're at war, Father. Acting like a child is hardly behavior to be encouraged. Besides, I'm a grown man. Older than Lucina at this point, I suspect. *'Donnel:' Wait, how could ya be older'n Lucina? She's already been born here, but yer ma and I still ain't birthed you. *'Laurent: I...I fear I've no more time to chat today. Now, if you'll excuse me. *'''Donnel: Laurent, wait! ...Now what in tarnation was all that about? B Support A Support With Noire (Daughter) C Support B Support A Support With Nah (Daughter) C Support B Support A Support With Morgan (Male) (Son) C Support B Support A Support Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Supports